Sales of internet-enabled mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablets, e-readers, etc. have experienced tremendous growth over the last few years. What's more, sales of mobile devices are projected to grow even further in the coming years. These devices have created a shift in personal computing. While desktop and laptop computers are typically a shared resource in a family, business, or school setting, mobile devices are highly personal to the owner.
In addition, social networking has grown in popularity in recent years. There is a need for improved techniques in determining user interests to improve users' social networking experience.